


Shaded

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgause breaks the news to Cenred-Prompt:282. 750 words





	Shaded

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Shaded  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Cenred, Morgause  
**Summary:** Morgause breaks the news to Cenred  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Prompt:** 282\. 750 words  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Shaded**

Morgause left the castle and found her way to a clearing in the forest. Cenred and five of his men were waiting there for her with horses.

“Where is she?” Cenred threw up his hands. “All this and you don't bring her?”

“We have a problem.” Morgause walked over to her horse and mounted it.

“There is a huge problem here.” Cenred mounted his horse. “Twice, we have come for Morgana and twice, we leave without her. My patience wears thin, Morgause.”

“Cenred, I have tried but things that we have presumed are no longer the case.” Morgause looked around. “We must leave this place before we are found by the patrol.”

On that we agree.” Cenred nudged his horse forward and led the way to a path leading to the river.

They moved quietly and quickly until they reached the border of Cenred’s land. Cenred held up his hand to stop the others once they came to a clearing.

“Morgause, why did Morgana stay in Camelot instead of leaving with you and saving her neck?” Cenred scowled as he waited for an answer.

“Arthur knows about Morgana's magick.” Morgause played with the reins in her hands. “He knows and he has no intention of executing her.”

“I see.” Cenred leaned back in his saddle. The annoyed scowl on his face became an angry glare. “There is more, isn't there? Tell me!”

Morgause looked up. “Morgana is seeking pleasure with Arthur's manservant. He was in her chambers when i entered.”

“Such a late hour for proper company.” Cenred thought for a moment then shrugged. “Well, I do find a virgin in my bed quite tedious. All that screaming and crying. It matters not the state of her maidenhead. I still want her as my wife.”

“I thought you enjoyed it when a woman screamed beneath you, Cenred.” Morgause smirked.

“Only if she's screaming for more.” Cenred laughed. 

Morgause sighed. “I took the opportunity to meet with our friend. He will guide Arthur to sign the marriage contract and you shall have Morgana.”

Cenred scoffed. “Lord Agravaine Dubois is no friend of mine. He is as devious as a snake and twice as slithery. I trust him not but he has useful skills of persuasion. The young Pendragon will be like clay in his hands. He is Arthur's beloved uncle.”

“If Agravaine should fail?” Morgause asked.

“Then I will kill him.” Cenred grinned. “Come! I want for food and rest.” He turned his horse to the road to to his keep.

Morgause followed but her thoughts were back in Camelot.

Morgana turned over in bed and smiled a Merlin. “You're going to be late with Arthur's breakfast.”

Merlin grinned. “I'm sure Arthur and Gwen can find something to do until I bring breakfast.”

Morgana swatted his bare chest and giggled.

Merlin turned to face her. “Morgana, we need to tell Arthur about Morgause’s visit last night. I'm sure he will want to increase patrols. We also need to tell him that she knows of your magick.”

Morgana nodded. “I think we should tell him about your magick. I think he half suspects now.”

“I will tell him but not yet.” Merlin caressed her cheek. “There is something going on with him. I can feel it.”

“Yes. I can too.” Morgana took a breath. “Merlin, do you trust Lord Agravaine? I get a strange feeling around him.”

“So do I.” Merlin frowned. “I will keep watch over Arthur as always but I will see what I can find out about Lord Agravaine from Gaius and Sir Geoffrey. They were both here when he was last at court.”

“Try to be discrete. We may feel he's trouble but others will not.” Morgana kissed the palm of Merlin’s hand. “Speaking of being discrete….”

“I need to go.” Merlin kissed her and slid out of bed. He got dressed and went to fetch breakfast for Arthur and Gwen.

Ten minutes, later he walked in to find them sitting at the table waiting for him. Gwen had an amused smirk on her face.

“Sorry I'm late.” Merlin grinned.

“Did you sleep well, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, Sire, I did.” Merlin glanced at Gwen as he moved plates from the tray to the table.

“Good! Did Morgana sleep equally as well?” Arthur asked.

Merlin froze.

“One of the guards caught sight of you leaving her chambers. I should execute you or worse….”

“What's worse than executing me?” Merlin asked.

Arthur picked up a sausage and just grinned.


End file.
